familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Colfax County, New Mexico
Colfax County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. As of 2000, the population is 14,189. Its county seat is Raton6. It is the home of Philmont Scout Ranch, whose Ranger Department conducts all search-and-rescue operations in the county in return for use of the county's helicopters. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 9,759 km² (3,768 sq mi). 9,730 km² (3,757 sq mi) of it is land and 29 km² (11 sq mi) of it (0.30%) is water. A large portion of the County lies in the Sangre de Cristo Mountains. Wheeler Peak, elevation 13,161 feet, is the tallest mountain in New Mexico and is located in Colfax County. Geography ranges from praires, so pinon forests, to alpine meadows. The County contains numerous state parks, ski resorts, national forests, scenic vistas, and outdoor recreational activities. Adjacent Counties * Taos County - west * Mora County - south * Harding County - south * Union County - east * Las Animas County - north * Costilla County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 14,189 people, 5,821 households, and 3,975 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (4/sq mi). There were 8,959 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 81.50% White, 0.32% Black or African American, 1.47% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 12.80% from other races, and 3.59% from two or more races. 47.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,821 households out of which 30.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.80% were married couples living together, 10.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.70% were non-families. 27.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.86. In the county the population was spread out with 25.10% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 24.50% from 25 to 44, 26.50% from 45 to 64, and 16.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 102.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,744, and the median income for a family was $36,827. Males had a median income of $26,736 versus $19,644 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,418. About 12.00% of families and 14.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.20% of those under age 18 and 9.00% of those age 65 or over. Localities City *Raton Town *Springer Villages *Angel Fire *Cimarron *Eagle Nest *Maxwell Other localities *Black Lake *Colmar *Farley *Miami *Pittsburg *Ute Park External links *Colfax County information Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:Colfax County, New Mexico